In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to process documents and data.
For example, multi-function devices (MFDs) are virtually a staple in the typical IT toolkit of an organization, and the number of functionalities (such as scanning, printing, copying, email, and web and/or file browsing, and so forth) that may be performed by a MFD is typically large and is increasing.
However, a user desiring to use the functionalities of a MFD is often forced to be physically present at the MFD to operate the MFD, in order to utilize the functionalities of the MFD.
On the other hand, in order to provide each of the functionalities that users that wish to obtain, the conventional MFD must be configured to include the full complement of hardware and software components natively. Such approach requires the MFD to have large storage capacity, processing power and other system and/or network resources.
There exists a need for an improved multi-function apparatus that does not need to maintain all of the resources natively for providing the functionalities that users wish to obtain.